


Kink Negotiation

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Condoms, Crack, Drabble, Failwolf, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Stripper Derek, safe sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Общение важно в любых отношениях. И неважно, насколько эмоционально пугающим может казаться это общение. Я на тебя смотрю, Дерек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kink Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828635) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Стайлз:** Презерватив?  
 **Дерек:** Не нужен.  
 **Стайлз:** ЧТО, ПРОСТИ?  
 **Дерек:** Нам не нужен презерватив, Стайлз. Мне казалось, я выразился ясно.  
 **Стайлз:** От того, что ты это сказал, это не стало правдой. Я знаю, что ты успел переспать с кучей сомнительных людей, когда ты был стриптизером-копом. Так что я бы не особо доверял твоему состоянию здоровья, пока ты не проверишься.  
 **Дерек:** Я никогда не был стриптизером.  
 **Стайлз:** Как скажешь, чувак.  
 **Дерек:** В любом случае. Всем известно, что у оборотней не бывает ЗППП!  
 **Стайлз:** Конечно, но у тебя есть документальные подтверждения? Я почти уверен, что у тебя могут быть супер-оборотнические-ЗППП или еще что.  
 **Дерек:** Мда. Нет.  
 **Стайлз:** Просто надень резинку!  
 **Дерек:** Эм. Еще есть проблема с количеством спермы у оборотней.  
 **Стайлз:** ЧТО ОПЯТЬ?  
 **Дерек:** Ну. Мой пенис функционирует по большей части как волчий. И хотя я могу контролировать остальные проявления своей волчьей сущности, я не могу контролировать свой пенис в такой эмоциональный момент.  
 **Стайлз:** Мда, звучит как полный бред.  
 **Дерек:** Это не так! Он становится, ну, реально большим. Как бы реально, реально большим.  
 **Стайлз:** Уверен, что так и есть, детка.  
 **Дерек:** И с резинкой реально неудобно.  
 **Стайлз:** Да, но они тянутся. И вот, у меня есть XXL.  
 **Дерек:** Да, но это не решает проблему с моей спермой. Я не шучу, если на мне будет презерватив, это будет как шарик с водой, застрявший в твоей...  
 **Стайлз:** ... я не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать думать об этом.  
 **Дерек:** Но это правда!  
 **Стайлз:** Окей. Мы не будем использовать резинку.  
 **Дерек:** Да!  
 **Стайлз:** Но мы также откажемся от анального секса с проникновением до того, как ты сдашь анализы.  
 **Дерек:** Черт!  
 **Стайлз:** Естественно, до того момента я могу быть сверху.  
 **Дерек:** НЕТ!  
 **Стайлз:** Почему нет?  
 **Дерек:** Эм. Потому что... оборотни мужского пола могут забеременеть?  
 **Стайлз:** ЧТО?  
 **Дерек:** Ну? Ну! Я абсолютно точно могу залететь, типа, через зад.  
 **Стайлз:** Ты утверждаешь, что у тебя есть матка, только чтобы отмазаться от того, чтобы быть снизу? Серьезно?  
 **Дерек:** Да! То есть, нет! У меня есть матка... Это малоизвестный факт, который оборотни хранили в тайне столетиями. Да. Потому что когда оборотни только появились...  
 **Стайлз:** Эм, нам необязательно углубляться в эту историю. Я просто надену резинку, потому что у меня нет стремного оборотнического пениса. И все равно я планировал использовать резинку. Ты хоть знаешь, что такое безопасный секс?  
 **Дерек:** Но...  
 **Стайлз:** Я даже взял свой размер! Передай мне XXL?  
 **Дерек:** Черт!


End file.
